Test No.2356
v | test_number = 2356 | date = 22,23,24,25,26 August 2019 (5-day match) | venue = P. Sara Oval, Colombo | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat | result = New Zealand won by an innings and 65 runs | man_of_the_match = Tom Latham | umpires = Bruce Oxenford & Michael Gough | last_test = Test No.2355 | next_test = Test No.2357 |}} New Zealand 431 for 6 dec (Latham 154, Watling 105*, de Grandhomme 83, Dilruwan 3-114) beat Sri Lanka 244 ( De Silva 109, Karunaratne 65, Southee 4-63, Boult, 3-75) and 122 (Dickwella 51, Southee 2-15, Boult 2-17) by an innings and 65 runs Rain played a role on all five days of the P Sara Oval Test and Niroshan Dickwella made a dogged half-century on the final day, threatening the first drawn Test in Sri Lanka after 25 results, but New Zealand still found a way to snatch 60 points to square the series 1-1. After BJ Watling rumbled to a century in the morning, the bowlers blasted out Sri Lanka's top five for next to nothing, but a late rearguard from Dickwella kept New Zealand waiting. Tim Southee and Trent Boult - both of whom reached 250 Test wickets in this game - eventually sealed victory amid fading light to deny the hosts. When the final session began, Sri Lanka still needed to bat out 36 overs to salvage a draw - they were 99 runs off making New Zealand bat again with three wickets in hand. That said, there was always a good chance of the game ending sooner as the light continued to worsen. Dickwella found an equally stubborn partner in Suranga Lakmal, who defended well against the seamers, but couldn't rein himself in against Will Somerville's loopy offbreaks. He cracked Somerville for three boundaries, including a six over long-on, but the spinner had the last laugh when he had Lakmal fending a catch to short leg. Dickwella, who loves bat on ball, showed greater restraint and brought up his slowest fifty, off 151 balls. It needed a moment of brilliance from Tom Latham to end Dickwella's vigil. When Dickwella tickled a sweep in the air, Latham anticipated swiftly, moving to his left from short leg to latch on. Five balls later, Boult delivered the finishing touch when he bounced out Lasith Embuldeniya. In a major blow to Sri Lanka, Dimuth Karunaratne was not able to bat higher than No. 7 in the second innings after suffering a quadricep tear, which kept him off the field on the fourth day as well as on the fifth morning. After entering at 32 for 5, he overcame a tetchy start and knuckled down with Dickwella, who had also spent considerable time off the field after hurting his fingernail while keeping wicket. Karunaratne and Dickwella soaked up 132 balls together before Southee snapped the partnership and earned his 250th Test wicket in the process, slanting a full ball into Karunaratne from around the wicket. No stroke was on offer as the batsman simply padded up and was pinned in front for 21 off 70 balls. Southee then went over the wicket and coaxed an outside edge from Dilruwan Perera before Somerville and Boult got involved. New Zealand had laid down the marker in the morning by whipping up 49 runs in just five overs after overnight showers had delayed the start of play. Colin de Grandhomme holed out second ball of the day, but Watling did a de Grandhomme, sweeping, reverse sweeping and even advancing down the track in carefree fashion. He moved into the 90s with a drilled drive past Lahiru Kumara, the bowler, and later raised his own century and New Zealand's 400 with a down-the-track club over the midwicket boundary. Days after becoming New Zealand's most prolific run-scorer among wicketkeepers, Watling surpassed his former captain Brendon McCullum again, this time to become the highest century-maker among New Zealand wicketkeepers. Southee also joined the fun, contributing 24 off ten balls in a rollicking 49-run seventh-wicket stand with Watling, before Kane Williamson called them in. Fall of wickets: 1-29 (Lahiru Thirimanne, 14.4 ov), 2-79 (Kusal Mendis, 32.3 ov), 3-93 (Angelo Mathews, 41.1 ov), 4-93 (Kusal Perera, 41.5 ov), 5-130 (Dimuth Karunaratne, 57.3 ov), 6-130 (Niroshan Dickwella, 57.6 ov), 7-171 (Dilruwan Perera, 74.5 ov), 8-214 (Suranga Lakmal, 83.5 ov), 9-224 (Lasith Embuldeniya, 85.1 ov), 10-244 (Dhananjaya de Silva, 90.2 ov) Did not bat: WER Somerville, TA Boult, AY Patel Fall of wickets: 1-1 (Jeet Raval, 3.1 ov), 2-34 (Kane Williamson, 12.5 ov), 3-84 (Ross Taylor, 26.2 ov), 4-126 (Henry Nicholls, 42.3 ov), 5-269 (Tom Latham, 85.3 ov), 6-382 (Colin de Grandhomme, 110.2 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-0 (Lahiru Thirimanne, 0.5 ov), 2-4 (Kusal Perera, 2.2 ov), 3-11 (Angelo Mathews, 11.3 ov), 4-22 (Dhananjaya de Silva, 18.3 ov), 5-32 (Kusal Mendis, 21.5 ov), 6-73 (Dimuth Karunaratne, 43.5 ov), 7-75 (Dilruwan Perera, 47.4 ov), 8-115 (Suranga Lakmal, 65.3 ov), 9-118 (Niroshan Dickwella, 69.3 ov), 10-122 (Lasith Embuldeniya, 70.2 ov) '''Match details *Series: 2-match series drawn 1-1 *Player of the match: Tom Latham *Player of the series: *TV umpire: Richard Illingworth *Match referee: Andy Pycroft *Reserve umpire: Raveendra Wimalasiri Close of play *day 1 – Sri Lanka 1st innings 85/2 (FDM Karunaratne 49*, AD Mathews 0*, 36.3 ov) *day 2 – Sri Lanka 1st innings 144/6 (DM de Silva 32*, MDK Perera 5*, 66 ov) *day 3 – New Zealand 1st innings 196/4 (TWM Latham 111*, BJ Watling 25*, 62 ov) *day 4 – New Zealand 1st innings 382/5 (BJ Watling 81*, C de Grandhomme 83*, 110 ov) *day 5 – Sri Lanka 2nd innings 122 (70.2 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Rain: Sri Lanka - 0/0 *Lunch: Sri Lanka - 0/0 *Wet Ground: Sri Lanka - 0/0 *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 29/1 in 14.4 overs (FDM Karunaratne 26) *Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 22.3 overs (135 balls), Extras 1 *Tea: Sri Lanka - 71/1 in 29.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 37, BKG Mendis 30) *Rain: Sri Lanka - 71/1 in 29.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 37, BKG Mendis 30) *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 100 balls (FDM Karunaratne 17, BKG Mendis 32, Ex 1) *Bad Light: Sri Lanka - 85/2 in 36.3 overs (FDM Karunaratne 49, AD Mathews 0) *End Of Day: Sri Lanka - 85/2 in 36.3 overs (FDM Karunaratne 49, AD Mathews 0) Day 2 *Wet Ground: Sri Lanka - 85/2 in 36.3 overs (FDM Karunaratne 49, AD Mathews 0) *FDM Karunaratne: 50 off 103 balls (6 x 4) *Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 43.4 overs (264 balls), Extras 4 *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 115/4 in 51.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 61, DM de Silva 12) *Lunch: Sri Lanka - 144/6 in 66.0 overs (DM de Silva 32, MDK Perera 5) *Rain: Sri Lanka - 144/6 in 66.0 overs (DM de Silva 32, MDK Perera 5) *Tea: Sri Lanka - 144/6 in 66.0 overs (DM de Silva 32, MDK Perera 5) *End Of Day: Sri Lanka - 144/6 in 66.0 overs (DM de Silva 32, MDK Perera 5) Day 3 *Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 68.6 overs (417 balls), Extras 6 *DM de Silva: 50 off 85 balls (8 x 4) *Over 74.5: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - BNJ Oxenford, Batsman - MDK Perera (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 194/7 in 79.0 overs (DM de Silva 66, RAS Lakmal 8) *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *Sri Lanka: 200 runs in 80.5 overs (488 balls), Extras 6 *Over 85.1: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - L Embuldeniya (Struck down) *DM de Silva: 100 off 138 balls (15 x 4, 2 x 6) *Innings Break: Sri Lanka - 244/10 in 90.2 overs (CBRLS Kumara 5) *New Zealand 1st innings *Lunch: New Zealand - 1/0 in 2.0 overs (JA Raval 0, TWM Latham 1) *Drinks: New Zealand - 40/2 in 16.0 overs (TWM Latham 18, LRPL Taylor 2) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 18.1 overs (109 balls), Extras 0 *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 77 balls (TWM Latham 27, LRPL Taylor 23, Ex 0) *LD Chandimal kept in place of N Dickwella from 16.1 overs of New Zealand 1st innings *TWM Latham: 50 off 95 balls (5 x 4) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 31.2 overs (188 balls), Extras 0 *Tea: New Zealand - 103/3 in 33.0 overs (TWM Latham 55, HM Nicholls 5) *Rain: New Zealand - 123/3 in 40.4 overs (TWM Latham 67, HM Nicholls 13) *New Zealand: 150 runs in 48.1 overs (289 balls), Extras 1 *Over 48.2: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - BNJ Oxenford, Batsman - TWM Latham (Struck down) *Over 48.4: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - BNJ Oxenford, Batsman - BJ Watling (Upheld) *Drinks: New Zealand - 172/4 in 56.0 overs (TWM Latham 91, BJ Watling 21) *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 84 balls (TWM Latham 24, BJ Watling 24, Ex 2) *TWM Latham: 100 off 169 balls (9 x 4) *Bad Light: New Zealand - 196/4 in 62.0 overs (TWM Latham 111, BJ Watling 25) *End Of Day: New Zealand - 196/4 in 62.0 overs (TWM Latham 111, BJ Watling 25) Day 4 *Rain: New Zealand - 196/4 in 62.0 overs (TWM Latham 111, BJ Watling 25) *Lunch: New Zealand - 196/4 in 62.0 overs (TWM Latham 111, BJ Watling 25) *Wet Ground: New Zealand - 196/4 in 62.0 overs (TWM Latham 111, BJ Watling 25) *New Zealand: 200 runs in 62.1 overs (373 balls), Extras 2 *5th Wicket: 100 runs in 164 balls (TWM Latham 61, BJ Watling 37, Ex 2) *Drinks: New Zealand - 243/4 in 79.0 overs (TWM Latham 140, BJ Watling 43) *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *New Zealand: 250 runs in 81.3 overs (489 balls), Extras 2 *BJ Watling: 50 off 132 balls (3 x 4) *TWM Latham: 150 off 244 balls (14 x 4) *Over 85.3: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - TWM Latham (Struck down) *Tea: New Zealand - 295/5 in 92.0 overs (BJ Watling 62, C de Grandhomme 19) *New Zealand: 300 runs in 92.2 overs (554 balls), Extras 2 *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 69 balls (BJ Watling 14, C de Grandhomme 36, Ex 0) *C de Grandhomme: 50 off 45 balls (3 x 4, 4 x 6) *New Zealand: 350 runs in 101.3 overs (609 balls), Extras 4 *Rain: New Zealand - 358/5 in 103.3 overs (BJ Watling 72, C de Grandhomme 70) *6th Wicket: 100 runs in 123 balls (BJ Watling 21, C de Grandhomme 79, Ex 2) *Over 107.1: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - C de Grandhomme (Struck down) *End Of Day: New Zealand - 382/5 in 110.0 overs (BJ Watling 81, C de Grandhomme 83) Day 5 *Wet Ground: New Zealand - 382/5 in 110.0 overs (BJ Watling 81, C de Grandhomme 83) *New Zealand: 400 runs in 112.6 overs (678 balls), Extras 6 *BJ Watling: 100 off 222 balls (8 x 4) *Innings Break: New Zealand - 431/6 in 115.0 overs (BJ Watling 105, TG Southee 24) *Sri Lanka 2nd innings *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 11/2 in 11.0 overs (BKG Mendis 4, AD Mathews 7) *Lunch: Sri Lanka - 33/5 in 23.0 overs (N Dickwella 5, FDM Karunaratne 0) *Over 28.3: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - FDM Karunaratne (Upheld) *Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 29.6 overs (180 balls), Extras 0 *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 63/5 in 41.0 overs (N Dickwella 12, FDM Karunaratne 21) *Over 43.5: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - BNJ Oxenford, Batsman - FDM Karunaratne (Struck down) *Over 44.6: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - MA Gough, Batsman - MDK Perera (Struck down) *Tea: Sri Lanka - 88/7 in 55.0 overs (N Dickwella 36, RAS Lakmal 0) *Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 61.4 overs (370 balls), Extras 3 *N Dickwella: 50 off 151 balls (6 x 4) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches